Devices for window/windshield cleaning or washing have been known in art for a long time. Practically all gas stations and different washing services as well as domestic and commercial places use many different window/windshield cleaning devices which basically have a common structural configuration.
Many devices are available either for domestic or commercial use. U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,388 by Atcher discloses a windshield washing service unit primarily developed for the purpose of holding cleaning equipment and supplies for windshields and the like therein, at gas station locations.
The limitation of the prior art is that devices may be utilized in a fixed or stationary situation when mounted to vertical surfaces.